The Hybrid
by mikaylamikayla2000
Summary: Imagen is a regular three year old girl, except for the fact that she's an immortal, half digimon, half human. When Tai, Sora, and the rest of the digi-destined (1st Season) find her alone their first instinct is to take care of her. Little do they know, that taking her with them will just put her in even more danger. Is she the key to defeating their enemy once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

This story begins six minutes into episode 2 of the first season of Digimon: Digital Monsters.

"These trees are beautiful..." The girl named Sora said, as I woke up. I had been following a group of seven kids with my digimon partners, Dreammon, Kittymon, and Freemon, when I had fallen asleep in a tree.

"Yeah, they're very different. And I just thought they were subtropical." Replied 'Izzy'.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever!" 'Joe' complained.

"Hey Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Asked 'Matt'.

As they continued to search for whatever they were looking for, Kittymon pushed me out of the tree. Hearing me crash they slowly turned around. I quickly sat up from my mortifying face-plant.

"Hi?" I said, hesitantly.

The person known as 'Tai' told everyone to get behind him and started to question me.

Who was I? Ima-chan.

Where did I come from? I don't know.

Was I following them? _**Yes**_.

Why? Because I was _**alone**_.

How old was I? Three.

Why did I have 3 digimon? I have 4.

Where's my fourth digimon?

_**I pointed at myself**_.

I, Imagen, am half digimon.

After Tai interrogated me, everyone huddled together.

"You guys can seriously be thinking about taking her with us are you?! We don't know anything about her. **AND** we can barely take care if ourselves, let alone a _child_!" Joe said, upset that no one was listening to him.

"I hate to admit it, guys, but Joe's right on this. We really can't take care of a kid right now. We just can't." Replied Sora.

"So we leave her _**here**_?!" Said Tai. "What's wrong with you all?! So we can barely take care of ourselves. We leave her here?! Where anything could happen? She's three!"

I began to feel angry. I knew I was young but I could take care of myself. I could feel the heat rushing to my palms. _No! Not now!_ Now was not the time to show them. I didn't know of I could ever show them.

In the end they decided to take me with them. It wasn't until later that we learned how important I was going to be to the group.


	2. Chapter 2

After piggybacking on Tai's head for a few minutes, we began to hear a strange ringing sound. It was coming from the beach.

"Wait a minute, listen, what's that?" Asked Tai, as I played with his hair.

"A phone." Matt exclaimed.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said, a suspicious look on her face.

Everyone rushed to the beach where six glass boxes were.

"What are phone booths doing on the beach?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! They're here for people to call their parents to pick them up." Replied Joe.

"Sora, what's a parent?" I asked, hugging Kittymon.

"I'm so outta here!" Joe cried.

"Well, Ima-chan, parents are the people who raise you. It's their job to love and take care of you while you grow up." Replied Sora, her face sad.

"Does everyone have parents?" I asked, curious. "I don't think I have parents."

"Of course you have parents, Ima-chan. We just have to find them!" Tai said, as Matt helped me down.

"Hey Ima-chan, do you know how to play hopscotch?" Asked T.K.

"No, will you teach me?" I asked, accidentally dropping Kittymon.

"Hey! Watch it, Ima." She complained.

"Sorry, Kit." I said, trying to apologize.

"My name is KITTYMON! Not Kit!" She exclaimed! "Why do you insist on calling me that?!"

"Because it's cute!"

"It's not cute, it's irritating!"

"I'm in charge here, and I say it's cute!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Everyone, except Joe who was obsessed with the phone booths, watched us bicker back and forth. Dreammon shock her head with disappointment, while Freemon tried to flirt with Biyomon.

"Ima-chan, are you ready to play?" T.K. asked, excited to be able to play with someone his own age.

"Yep." I ran over to T.K. falling in the process.

I began to cry, my leg bleeding. I could feel my hair growing. It did that when I cried for some reason. The group ran over.

"Woah, look at her hair grow. You should let me work on it sometime, Ima-chan" Mimi said, happily.

"Mimi, stay focused. Can't you see this isn't the time!" Exclaimed Sora. She seemed angry. I think Sora would make a great 'parents'. Maybe she'll agree to be my 'parents'? "Who has the emergency bandages?"

"Look! Joe has the emergency supplies!" Tai said, pointing at the 'phone booth' that Joe was in.

"Joe! We need you. Ima-chan got hurt!" Tai shouted at him. Tai would make a great 'parents', too!

"Tai, you don't have to worry about me." I said, as I suddenly stopped crying. "I'm fine."

Everyone looked at me shocked. My leg looked fine.


End file.
